Ray Davies
Ray Davies is a main character in Driver: Parallel Lines and the protagonist of Driver 76. Events 1976 Prior to the events of Driver: Parallel Lines, Ray was a wheelman who arrived in New York six months before the events of Driver 76. Ray and Slink had always worked together, but when Ray fell in love with Chen Chi, Ray was forced to do some jobs for Chen's father, Zhou Ming. After doing everything he could to stay together with Chen, Ray was betrayed when his and Slink's enemy, Jimmy Yip, was hired into the Chinese Mafia by Zhou. Sometime after, Ray helps mob boss Isaiah take out one of his enemies, Romero. Ray kills Romero and plants a bomb at his mansion, with him and Isaiah escaping from the police in Romero's ride afterwards. In order to get payback on Jimmy Yip, Slink comes up with some plans to mess with his properties. Jimmy later tries to escape with Chen Chi in the car, with Ray and Slink tailing him, but this turns out to be an ambush. After Slink escapes with Chen, Ray takes down all of Jimmy's guards, and eventually kills him in a climatic Hollywood-style helicopter car crash. 1978 Ray went on to own a line of auto shops known as "Ray's Autos", and had becomes friends with TK before the events of the game, teaching him how to drive earlier. After helping a criminal rob a store in Times Square, Ray set TK up to work with his long-time partner, Slink. However, due to Ray's gambling addiction, TK is forced to pay Ray a transaction of 1500 dollars when he needs money to pay off to other associates. As Ray at the time was not involved with Corrigan's gang, Ray does not betray TK after he is locked up in Sing-Sing for 28 years. However, Slink backstabs Ray during this time. 2006 After TK is released from Sing-Sing, Ray helps TK get back on his feet again and get revenge on those who betrayed, firstly by pinpointing The Mexican's workplace to TK. However, he decides not to help TK as Corrigan would have killed Ray if he tried to save TK from being put on trial, but asks TK to get him a cup of cappuccino after finishing the job. After having killed off The Mexican, Ray allows TK to reside in his Hunts Point garage. In an attempt to help TK get revenge on the gang, Ray decides to introduce Maria, one of Candy's bodyguards, to TK. Ray decides to drive TK over to meet her, but this turns out wrong after an unknown assailant decides to destroy Ray's car. The two immediately give chase, killing the hitman in the process and meeting Maria. Maria helps set up jobs for TK to impress her, before he can meet Candy. Ray also helps TK lure Slink to his death, by destroying his drug shipment, and using the Ram Raider to destroy Slink's porn stores. After having killed Candy, Corrigan tells TK that Ray had actually been working with him all along; In exchange for Corrigan giving Ray money to deal with his debt, he would help set up TK's assassinations of the four gang members in case they got arrested and gave evidence, which would reveal Corrigan's murder of Rafael Martinez and corruption. However, after revealing the truth to TK, Corrigan kills Ray by shooting him dead three times. Appearance 1978 Era Ray is shown to be 23 during the 1978 Era, being five years older than TK. He has long brown hair that reaches his shoulders, which is tied with a red bandanna, contour lines on his cheeks, and several light facial hair. He wears a white t-shirt, a red jacket tied around his hips, a black belt with a Confederate symbol on the buckle, red jeans, and brown shoes. 2006 Ray, now 51, has shorter brown hair, which appears to have now become black, and he has lost the contour line. He wears nearly the exact same outfit he wore during the 1978 Era, although he no longer wears a red bandanna, and his gray t-shirt has been replaced with a denim polo which features his company's logo on the left pocket. Murders Committed by Ray *Phil - Killed when Ray planted a bomb at the Copacabana Bar. *Romero - Killed in orders from Isaiah and because he tried to kill Ray and Slink. *Benny Sing - Killed before he could warn Jimmy Yip of the Car bomb. *Jimmy Yip - Killed for betraying Ray and Slink and trying to escape with Chen Chi. *TK's Hitman - Killed by Ray and TK after he tried to kill them both. Mission Appearances *Nickel and Dime *Wheelman *Gunman (mentioned) *Pay Ray (Boss) *Ransom *Era Change *The Mexican (Boss) *Tailgate (Boss) *Rush Hour *Ram Rider (Boss) *Shell Shock (Boss) *Gate Crasher (Boss) *Candy (killed in cutscene) Navigation Category:Characters Category:1978 Era Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:1976 Era Characters